La última ōtsutsuki
by Floralice19
Summary: Los Ōtsutsuki son seres legendarios que heredaron habilidades únicas que los convirtieron en poderosas fuerzas en el mundo, sin embargo fueron desapareciendo poco a poco. Sakura Haruno, ira descubriendo con el paso del tiempo que ella puede ser, la última ōtsutsuki.
1. Capítulo 1: Inicios

**LA ÚLTIMA ŌTSUTSUKI**

Capítulo 1: Inicios.

Los Ōtsutsuki además de ser los ancestros de los clanes Senju, Uzumaki, Uchiha, Hyuga y Kaguya, quienes heredaron habilidades únicas que los convirtieron en poderosas fuerzas en el mundo, también están detrás de la distribución de Chakra a todos los individuos.

Realmente nadie sabe de dónde vienen originalmente, hace un milenio, el Clan ōtsutsuki (en forma de un solo representante, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki) llegó a la Tierra con el objetivo de cosechar finalmente la Fruta Chakra producida por el Shinju / Árbol Divino y, con el tiempo, devorar la fuerza vital del planeta.

Para sostener sus propias vidas inmortales.

Como el líder del clan, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, provenía de un mundo lejano, se convirtió en una concubina de un emperador y, finalmente, quedó impregnada de sus hijos.

Luego, mató a soldados de una tierra enemiga, lo que provocó que su amante, que quería la paz en la tierra y que había prohibido a su gente dañar a los soldados bajo amenaza de ejecución, iniciara una persecución.

Huyó al Árbol Divino, comió la Fruta Chakra como había querido hacerlo desde el principio, y se convirtió en la primera usuaria de chakra (en el proceso de desafiar a su clan al tomar todo el poder para sí misma).

Usando el poder ganado al comer la fruta Chakra, lanzó el primer Tsukuyomi infinito, que convertiría a todos, incluso a su amante, en Zetsus blanco para servir como soldados cuando su clan finalmente la persiguiera para castigarla. Más tarde, liberó a algunos humanos para asegurarse de que no fueran eliminados por completo. Después de los años de paz, ella dio a luz a dos hijos: Hagoromo y Hamura.

Las consecuencias de comer la fruta del chakra, sin embargo, pronto echaron raíces y afectaron la personalidad de Kaguya. La matriarca del clan Ōtsutsuki desarrolló una obsesión obsesiva por el chakra, que más tarde culminó en volver a mirar a sus dos hijos, quienes descubrió que habían heredado el chakra.

Kaguya, buscando más poder, se fusionó con el Árbol Divino y se convirtió en Juubi (las Diez Colas), arrasando la tierra y luchando con sus hijos gemelos. Sin tener en cuenta la verdadera identidad de los Juubi siendo su madre, tanto Hagoromo como Hamura lucharon heroicamente contra los Juubi sin dudar.

Después de una larga y feroz batalla, los dos terminaron con la activación de Rikudō - Chibaku Tensei / Six Paths Chibaku Tensei. El Juubi fue convertido en luna y sellado.

Después del final de la batalla, los hijos gemelos tomaron caminos separados. El hermano menor, Hamura, quedó a cargo de la mayoría del clan y los llevó de regreso a la luna, donde custodiaron el resto del caparazón del Juubi, que se conoció como la Estatua Gedō, y el hermano mayor Hagoromo eligió quedarse en la Tierra para Difundir las enseñanzas de Ninshu.

Hagoromo más tarde tendría sus propios hijos ( Indra y Asura) y en su lecho de muerte, confió a los más jóvenes la orientación de la humanidad en sus enseñanzas, eligiendo como sucesor a Asura.

Uno de los hijos de Hagomoro siguió usando el nombre ōtsutsuki creando su propio clan, los descendientes del clan, los nuevos ōtsutsukis eran considerados híbridos, puesto que poseían también sangre humana.

Pasando los años y con la llegada de la guerra el clan ōtsutsuki, trataría de mantenerse al margen de todo, siendo independiente a cualquier aldea, sin embargo Asura (El hijo de Hagomoro) siendo el líder del clan, recordando la voluntad de su padre decidió intervenir en aquella guerra.

Asura perdió la vida en la guerra junto con los miembros más fuertes del clan, con ello los ōtsutsuki restantes decidieron ocultarse de la guerra, y mantenerse al marguen.

Asura nunca permitió a los miembros del clan utilizar todo su poder y, mucho menos utilizar sus kekkei genkai. Por lo que respetando también ellos su voluntad, tomaron la decisión de no involucrarse.

El clan formado por Asura, se caracterizaba por que cada tres generaciones debería nacer un miembro que heredaría los tres kekkei genkai (Sharingan, Byakugan y el propio del clan, ojos de luna) lastimosamente pasando el tiempo y quedando el clan a cargo de Kioshi el último miembro poseedor de los tres kekkei genkai, quien tomo la decisión de cambiar el nombre del clan, siendo ōtsutsuki un nombre reconocido por más de uno como los descendientes de Kaguya, decidió cambiar el nombre a Haruno.

El nuevo clan Haruno, por decisión de Kioshi se estableció finalmente en la aldea de la hoja, como simples aldeanos y aquellos que nacieran cada tres generaciones se les serían selladas sus habilidades para evitar su uso.

Otra de las habilidades de los Haruno era el buen manejo del chakra, por ese motivo, para agradecer al entonces Hokage por permitirles su estadía en la aldea los ayudaron por años con el sellado de las bestias con cola, al poseer un manejo preciso del chakra.

Nadie en la aldea sabía que realmente ellos eran los ōtsutsuki legendarios de los que tanto se hablaba en historias pasadas, de igual manera nunca nadie pudo dar con ellos.

Aunque realmente jamás se hubieran presentado como tal al mundo, todos recordaban a Asura descendiente de Hagomoro quien trato de parar la guerra de antaño siguiendo el camino de su padre.

Claro estaba que no se conocían las habilidades de los ōtsutsuki, pero eran vistos como lo más cercano a un ser divino. Por ese motivo, demasiadas personas anhelaban encontrarlos y saber más sobre las habilidades que estos poseían.

El paso de los años, provocó que el nombre de los ōtsutsuki fuera olvidado poco a poco, convirtiéndose en una simple leyenda, contada por los aldeanos sobre seres cuyo poder era inigualable.

→→Tiempo después:

Después del final de la tercera guerra mundial shinobi, el zorro de nueve colas atacó la aldea de Konoha al haber sido liberado luego de romperse el sello de su jinchuriki (Kushina Uzumaki).

El ataque fue dirigido por un sujeto enmascarado. Los Haruno debían ser quienes se encargaran del sellado de la bestia, sin embargo no se encontraban en la aldea debido al nacimiento de otro miembro del clan, que poseería las habilidades heredadas cada tres generaciones.

Por ese motivo el Cuarto Hokage (Minato Namikaze), recurrió a sellar una parte del chakra del zorro en el y la otra en su hijo recién nacido (Naruto Uzumaki), sellando así mismo una parte de el y su esposa en el pequeño niño.

Cuando los Haruno volvieron ya había pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido. No podían regresar hasta no haber completado el sellado de las habilidades del pequeño que nació.

→→Ocho años después:

Tras el ataque del Zorro de Nueve Colas a manos del enmascarado, los principales líderes de Konoha sospecharon que el Clan Uchiha estaba detrás del ataque, debido a que el Sharingan tiene la capacidad de controlar a una Bestia con Cola.

A causa de esto, ellos decidieron vigilar a los miembros del Clan, fueron obligados a vivir en un pequeño rincón de Konoha, lo cual se volvería la residencia de los Uchiha.

Cuando los miembros del Clan comenzaron a planear un golpe de estado dirigidos por Fugaku Uchiha, colocaron a Itachi Uchiha como espía dentro de los ANBU para saber sobre los planes de Konoha.

Sin embargo, ellos no esperaban que debido a la naturaleza pacífica de Itachi, éste se convertiría en un doble agente, dándole a las principales autoridades de la aldea información sobre los planes de los Uchiha. Esto lo hizo debido a que sabía los estragos que causarían en el interior de la aldea y que la destrucción que provocaría iba a permitir la infiltración de aldeas enemigas creando un conflicto que traería otra Guerra Mundial Shinobi.

A medida que el ataque de los Uchiha se acercaba, Hiruzen intentaba buscar una manera de negociar con ellos, pero el tiempo se había agotado y los consejeros del Tercer Hokage mandaron a Itachi a matar al Clan.

Antes de la matanza, Itachi se reunió con el enmascarado quien reveló ser madara Uchiha, quien se había infiltrado dentro de la aldea.

Madara le explicó que, llevaba décadas siendo rechazado por su propio Clan por lo que desea vengar ese resentimiento, tanto con el Clan Uchiha como contra Konoha. Itachi le ofrece al falso Madara la oportunidad de ayudarlo a tomar su venganza contra el Clan, a cambio de la promesa de no atacar a Konoha, un acuerdo aceptado por el ninja. Fue también durante este tiempo que Madara Uchiha se reunió con Danzō Shimura.

El Clan Uchiha ya estaba sospechando sobre Itachi, debido a que su comportamiento cambió drásticamente, además tenía numerosas misiones ANBU haciendo que faltara a varias reuniones, volviéndolo un sospechoso. Por esa razón enviaron a su mejor amigo Shisui Uchiha para mantener un ojo en él, sin embargo Shisui apareció muerto en un Río Nakano ya que aparentemente se había suicidado.

Los miembros de la Policía Militar de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja no creían que alguien como él hubiera hecho eso por lo que sospechan que Itachi estaba tras su muerte. Debido a esto, el Clan comenzó a ser más hostil con Itachi. Él negó su participación en el momento, y debido a su misión secreta de detener la revolución, en el lugar actuó con una falta de respeto hacia sus compañeros del Clan, como si estuviera empezando a perder la fé con la incesante necesidad de sus normas y reglamentos.

Una noche, Itachi, con la ayuda de Madara, mató a todos los miembros del Clan Uchiha, incluso a sus padres. Sólo dejó vivo a su hermano menor (Sasuke Uchiha).

Dos noches después los Haruno fueron asesinados supuestamente por Indra hermano de Hagomoro quién se pensaba muerto desde hacía años, sin embargo, utilizó el Fushi Tensei por años, una técnica que le permitía tomar el cuerpo de otra persona y adueñarse de el. Con este jutsu prohibido logró vivir para así buscar por años el paradero del clan creado por su hermano. Ya que al haber muerto Asura, decidió destruir su legado matando a los Ōtsutsuki; al no encontrar a dicho clan llegó a creer que habían desaparecido.

Hasta que logró encontrar a un extraño clan del que no había historia; al parecer habían surgido de la nada y poseían grandes habilidades de manejo de chakra; los Haruno, como se hacían llamar eran sin duda los antiguos Ōtsutsuki que el buscaba.

Así que, se preparo creyendo que tratarían de defenderse, pero, cuando llegó el momento y decidió acabar con todos se dio cuenta que de no ser por el perfecto manejo de chakra que poseían, serían solo un grupo de aldeanos por lo que no le tomo el mínimo esfuerzo, dejando viva solo a una pequeña niña; su motivo lo dejó muy claro, esa niña le sería de ayuda en un futuro siendo la última poseedora de los tres kekkei genkai.


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola! De sobra queda decir que Naruto así como todos sus personajes, no me pertenecen todo es obra del gran Mashashi Kishimoto.

–_Pensamientos–_

–Diálogos de personajes–

–**Inner Sakura–**

Sin más que agregar me despido espero sea de si agrado.

**Capítulo** **2:** Un nuevo poder.

—_—_—Flash Back—_—_—

—_—_—Sueño de Sakura—_—_—

Se podía ver a una pequeña pelirosa de unos 4 años con su madre.

–Mamá porque no puedo ser como los demás niños–

–Cerezo, por el momento eres muy pequeña para comprenderlo, pero lo que debes entender es que las personas le temen a lo que no conocen y tu pequeña eres parte de algo que no comprenden y si se sienten amenazados solo saben una cosa a lo que le temen, lo van a destruir–

–Yo no quiero ser demasiado para el mundo, yo sólo quiero ser como los demás niños– De sus ojos cayeron finas lágrimas.

–Tranquila mi pequeña, lo serás– Le dijo su madre para tranquilizarla.

—_—_—Fuera del sueño—_—_—

Sakura despertó, miró a su alrededor, estaba en su cama, sola en el pequeño departamento que, desde lo ocurrido con su familia, se había convertido en su hogar.

Hacía apenas 2 meses que lo había perdido todo, sin embargo, sus padres la habían preparado para eso, por lo que no le afectó tanto como se esperaba que debía afectarle a una niña de 8 años.

Se levantó como todas las mañanas, se vistió, cepillo su cabello y luego de comer algo, salió de su casa con dirección a la academia.

Al llegar buscó con la mirada a su ruidoso amigo rubio, y cuando al fin lo encontró, no dudo en ir a sentarse a su lado.

–Hola Naruto-kun–

–Sakura-chaan! Al fin llegas, comenzaba a pensar que tendría que estar solo–

–Lo siento Naruto-kun se me hizo un poco tarde–

Le dedicó una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa a su amigo y ambos pusieron atención al profesor Iruka.

Desde que Sakura tenía 4 años, sus padres le enseñaron que, las personas le temen a lo que no conocen. Así que, cuando tenía 6 años, se atrevió a hablarle a un pequeño niño al cual toda konoha rechazaba. Cuando la pequeña ojijade lo conoció, se dio cuenta que sus padres tenían razón, las personas juzgan sin conocer.

Desde entonces ella y Naruto se convirtieron en buenos amigos, acompañándose uno al otro.

Cuándo la familia de Sakura fue asesinada, Naruto le mostró a su corta edad que, nadie está sólo, y le prometió que el sería su familia y que jamás la abandonaría.

→→→→→Fin del Flash Back→→→→→

Comenzaba a salir el sol en la aldea oculta de la hoja y, en un campo de entrenamiento se podía apreciar la silueta de una joven entrenando sin descanso, sin conseguir un gran avance.

Hacía ya más de 6 mese que Naruto y Sasuke habían partido de la aldea, uno para obtener más poder y, el otro para cumplir una promesa.

Sakura se propuso jamás volver a quedarse atrás y así poder ayudar a sus amigos.

Un mes atrás luego de haber acudido con la quinta para pedirle ser entrenada por la misma, Tsunade había encontrado en ella un extraño sello que al parecer era la razón por la cuál nunca mejoró en cuanto a sus habilidades.

Este sello era bastante complejo ya que no se trataba de un sello conocido, había sido creado por los Haruno y nadie sabía realmente como quitarlo, pero lo que podían asegurar era que mezclaba distintas habilidades oculares lo que era realmente extraño puesto que los Haruno no poseían ninguna de ellas.

Este sello le impedía a Sakura utilizar su chakra al cien porciento y, lo que más les extrañaba era la extraña conexión por así decirlo entre el sello y los conductos de chakra que al parecer provenían de sus ojos indicando así la loca teoría de que la Haruno poseía una habilidad ocular sellada.

A lo que después de haber investigado lo suficiente al fin ese día se llevaría acabo una reunión con el consejo y los líderes de los clanes para decidir si remover el sello, y más importante aún si el clan Hyūga prestaría a uno de sus miembros para remover el sello junto con Kakashi quién al tener el Sharingan ayudaría a removerlo.

→→→→→→→→En la torre Hokage.

Sakura termino su entrenamiento y se dirigió a la Torre Hokage, dónde se llevaría acabo la reunión que llevaba semanas esperando, llegó tan pronto como pudo.

-Toc.. Toc.. Toc..-

–Adelante– Se pudo escuchar la voz autoritaria de la Hokage.

Dentro de la oficina ya se encontraban todos, al parecer solo hacia falta ella.

–Bien ahora que ya estamos todos, comenzaré; como saben encontramos un extraño y muy peculiar sello en Sakura (El sello estaba en su espalda, pero no lo habían visto antes debido a que estaba oculto en su piel), el cual impide que su chakra fluya con total normalidad, para removerlo necesitamos de dos kekkei genkai, Kakashi nos ayudará con su Sharingan, pero necesitamos del byakugan– Tsunade término de hablar e inmediatamente Hiashi habló.

–Piensas que ofreceré a alguien de mi familia para que participe en tu loca idea de remover su sello; no sabemos si es peligroso, por algo ah sido sellado en primer lugar. Además esta omitiendo el protocolo Tsunade-sama, esto debe someterse a una votación–

–_Maldito Hyūga, _Bien entonces a seguir el protocolo, voten entonces– Tsunade ya tenía todo previsto, se había encargado de hablar con cada miembro del consejo antes de esa reunión teniendo a todos de su lado menos al arrogante líder de los Hyūga.

Todos los miembros del consejo (formado por los líderes de los 4 clanes más poderosos de la aldea) estuvieron a favor, excepto por Hiashi. Quien no tuvo más remedio que acatar la decisión

–Bien– Sonrió con superioridad la Hokage – Quién será el susodicho que ayudara a Kakashi–

–Le daré está encomienda a mi sobrino Neji– Dijo entre dientes el patriarca del clan.

–Perfecto, Shizune! – Llamó Tsunade– Trae a Hyūga Neji y a Hatake Kakashi–

–Hai– Dijo la aludida para luego desaparecer por los pasillos del lugar.

-De acuerdo ahora lo mejor será dar por concluida la reunión del consejo y permanecer solo las personas pertinentes para realizar el procedimiento– Hecho una mirada a los líderes de los clanes indicando que era aquí donde debían retirarse. Todos accedieron sin rechistar desapareciendo de la sala de reuniones del consejo, aún que cierto Hyūga se encontraba realmente molesto.

→→→→→→→→→ Unos minutos después

Entraron por la puerta del despacho de la Hokage las dos personas faltantes para comenzar la labor. Sakura se había mantenido al margen de la situación desde el comienzo de la reunión, se sentía ajena a todas esas decisiones, quería ser fuerte si, pero eso no aplacaba sus constantes pensamientos sobre si sería buena idea remover aquel sello que, desde pequeña dificultaba desarrollar su potencial como ninja de la Hoja.

De pronto apareció en sus ojos el brillo de la determinación, no volvería a ser jamás una molestia para sus compañeros, ahora sería ella quien los protegería tenía la oportunidad justo frente a sus ojos y no la dejaría pasar, ya no más niña débil, no más ser una molestia para sus amigos.

Volvió en si al notar que a excepción de ella todos en la habitación estaban listos y al tanto de lo que ocurriría esa tarde, tan pronto volvió en si pudo total atención a las indicaciones de su maestra.

–Sakura colócate en el centro del pergamino– Tomo el lugar que le indicó su maestra y prosiguió a escuchar atentamente las siguientes palabras. –Bien ahora Kakashi, Neji activen sus respectivas líneas sucesorias, y realicen los sellos que les he mostrado antes– Ambos asintieron y de pronto debajo del pergamino, justo en el suelo de la oficina, comenzaron a aparecer distintos grabados de los cuales con forme realizaban los sellos se iban iluminando hasta que de la espalda de la chica comenzó a emanar esa misma luz, provocando un pequeño gruñido de dolor de parte de la pelirrosa.

Lo que siguió a continuación dejo perplejos a todos los presentes en aquella habitación, pues el cuerpo entero de la joven era cubierto por diversas inscripciones que ninguno comprendía y acto seguido el sello se rompió. Del cuerpo de Sakuro comenzó a emanar una inmensa cantidad de chacra de distintos colores provocando que todos dieran un paso atrás y al abrir sus ojos, todos miraron atónitos lo que parecía ser una especie de Sharingan lo que resultaba diferente era que este era totalmente de color aperlado y alrededor de sus ojos se hacían paso las marcas del Byakugan. Inmediatamente después Sakura calló desmayada, dejando a todos los ahí presentes más confundidos que al inicio.

_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–

Espero les haya gustado y perdonen todo el tiempo que tarde en actualizar. Me perdí por el camino de la vida pero ya estoy de vuelta y más inspirada que nunca.

Espero puedan perdonar mi demora TnT

Saludos FlorAlice /(^u^)


	3. Chapter 3

Pasaron dos días luego de aquella tarde donde el sello de la Haruno fue removido, la Hokage acordó con ambos ninjas que presenciaron lo ocurrido que no debía salir una sola palabra sobre el poder ocular de la joven.

Por orden de la Hokage Sakura quedó bajo la vigilancia de su antiguo sensei comenzando ahora a entrenar con ambos.

Neji se ofreció voluntariamente a ayudar a la Haruno a utilizar el Byakugan, sin avisar a su tío Hiashi sobre esto o se armaría un gran escándalo. Mientras que Kakashi se encargaría de ayudarla con el Sharingan.

Pasaron los siguientes meses entrenando arduamente, habían acordado entrenar dos veces al día desde el amanecer hasta el medio día entrenaba con Kakashi, y después del almuerzo hasta caer la noche estaría con el Hyūga.

→→→En un campo de entrenamiento

Se podía ver a una joven pelirosa exhausta sentada bajo un árbol, su sensei la miraba con severidad.

-Si quieres mejorar debes poner todo tu empeño, bien sabes que el camino será difícil, pero vamos Sakura lo estás haciendo bien, desecha toda esa duda y temor que sientes - Kakashi trataba de animarla un poco (N/A que platicador 7w7).

-Lose Kakashi-sensei pero no puedo, es difícil jamás había tenido algo semejante al Sharingan y al Byakugan, es genial realmente pero tengo muchas dudas en mi cabeza, comenzando por ¿De dónde salió todo este poder? No existe ningún otro ninja que posea dos líneas sucesorias al mismo tiempo- Suspiró con pesadez.

-En realidad si los hubo- Dirigió su vista a su tan amado libro, no pasando desapercibida la reacción de su joven pupila.

-Lo dice de verdad- Kakashi asintió -Cuénteme más sensei por favor- Se posicionó justo a un lado del ninja.

-Jaja está bien, aún que es solo una vieja leyenda, se cree que hace cientos de años existieron unos seres que se hacían llamar Ōtsutsukis, al parecer el clan había sido formado por el mismísimo Asura hijo de Hagoromo el sabio de los seis caminos. Estos seres según cuentan las viejas historias, tenían en su poder diversas habilidades que hasta hoy en día nadie conoce además, de que cada tanto nacía un miembro que portaba no solo el Byakugan si no también el Sharingan además de el misterioso "Ojos de luna" y posiblemente el Rinnegan- El peliplata observó un momento para después añadir -Sakura, Tsunade cree, y en realidad yo también lo hago, que tú podrías ser la última Ōtsutsuki-

/Pov Sakura/

Las palabras de Kakashi resonaban en mi mente una y otra vez, sentía que me encontraba en un espiral del cual no podía salir, no podía ser verdad, yo era una Haruno, o bueno eso creía, mis padres me habían preparado para su partida e incluso tenía un vago recuerdo de mi madre diciéndome que yo era parte de algo que la sociedad no podía entender, pero ser el último integrante de un misterioso clan de habilidades cuyo poder tenía límites inimaginables, eso era otra cosa.

/Fin del pov Sakura/

Salió de su ensoñación y miro estupefacta a su sensei en busca de más respuestas.

-Se que ahora más que nunca tendrás miles de dudas pero yo no puedo darte esas respuestas, realmente eso es todo lo que sabemos Saku- Se levantó de su lugar para mirar a la pelirosa -Ahora debemos continuar con el entrenamiento-

-Hai- Se posicionó al frente de su sensei más decidida que antes, ya no sería más una molestia, se lo había prometido y cumpliría esa promesa.

En los siguientes meses, Sakura se la paso entrenando arduamente con Neji y Kakashi, y en sus ratos libres hacía algún turno en el hospital o acompañaba a su maestra en su despacho.

→→→→En el despacho con la Hokage

Se podía ver a la hokage y su discípula teniendo una charla.

-Sakura tengo que decirte que, dentro de dos meses tendrás un examen para evaluar tus habilidades y el avance de las mismas, como mi alumna se que estás lista pero aún así espero ver un avance significativo- Tsunade la miraba con severidad y al mismo tiempo orgullo.

-No le fallaré Lady Tsunade- Le dio un abrazo a su mentora y se retiró de la oficina.

-Se que no lo harás Sakura- La Hokage sonrió para sus adentros y continúo revisando la fila de papeles de su escritorio.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Dos meses después.

-Sakura estoy muy orgulloso de ti, me has superado y es momento de que les demuestres a los demás lo que puedes hacer- Kakashi sonreía bajo su máscara con orgullo de ver lo mucho que había mejorado su alumna.

-Hai Kakashi-sensei no lo defraudaré, les demostraré a todos que ya no soy más esa chica débil-

-Bien! Basta de parloteos les diré en este momento para que an sido citados aquí el día de hoy-

Frente a la Hokage se encontraban todos los novatos de la generación de Sakura (A excepción de Naruto y Sasuke).

-Desde hace unos meses Sakura Haruno comenzó con un arduo entrenamiento proporcionado por Kakashi Hatake y Neji Hyūga-

Todo el mundo quedó sorprendido ante la mención del mismo, pues hasta donde sabían esos dos jamás se habían hablado más de lo necesario sin embargo ahora veían que estaban totalmente equivocados.

-Como parte de una prueba he decidido que se realizarán una serie de combates, donde según su nivel Sakura se irá enfrentando a cada uno de ustedes puesto que van desde chunnins hasta jounins y ANBUS-

Miraron a Sakura, muchos de ahí no creían que ella fuera capaz de estar a su nivel.

-Ahora les diré cómo se organizarán los combates- Miro a cada uno de los presentes y prosiguió -El primero combate será entre Ino y Sakura, pueden comenzar en cuanto estén listas-

-Hai Hokage-sama- Dijeron al mismo tiempo ambas Kunoichis.

Se podía ver qué Ino estaba demasiado confiada en poder vencer a su eterna rival, la primera en atacar fue esta misma, lanzó algunos shurikens que Sakura esquivo sin ningún problema y para sorpresa de todos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la pelirosa desapareció dejando perplejos a más de uno incluyendo a cierta rubia.

-¿Qué ocurre frentona tienes miedo de que te gane?- Dijo con burla.

-Pero si la que ya perdió eres tú CER-DA- Dijo Sakura apareciendo detrás de ella para propinarle un puño cargado de chakra.

Así dió por finalizada la pelea contra Ino. Que en realidad no duró más de cinco minutos.

-Ganador Sakura Haruno, ahora el siguiente combate será con Tenten-

Así paso cada combate dónde para sorpresa de todos Sakura quedaba ganadora sin si quiera mostrar más de dos técnicas básicas.

Los combates de dieron con el siguiente orden:

Ino vs Saku

Tenten vs Saku

Hinata vs Saku

Kiba vs Saku

Shino vs Saku

Chouji vs Saku

Lee vs Saku

Shikamaru vs Saku

Neji vs Saku

Los dos últimos se rindieron antes de comenzar el combate, Shikamaru aludiendo que era demasiado problematico, y Neji diciendo que el entrenaba cada día con ella y que estaba más que claro que la Haruno lo superaba. Esto último dejo sorprendidos a todos pues no esperaban que el genio Hyūga admitiera algo así jamás, además de el hecho de enterarse que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos.

-Bien ahora el último combate de la noche- Todos la miraron pues ya no quedaban más novatos -Kakashi Hatake vs Sakura Haruno-

Todos miraban atentos a ambos ninjas, estaban seguros que Sakura había mejorado mucho, pero sería tanto como para vencer al famoso ninja copia.


End file.
